minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
The Story of GREEN0704
Hey, Its GREEN0704 here. I suppose you clicked on this to learn more about me. That's perfectly fine with me because that's EXACTLY what this story is here for. A bunch of people have been doing these and I was bored so I made this. Okay so I was always a Minecraft fan. Even when I didn't have it, I was always watching YouTube and reading blogs. I was pretty much a pro as soon as I played it for the first time after doing that. I was also always a fan of Pokemon as well but I don't think that matters on this site. I will probably be doing a Pokemon/Minecraft creepy-pasta because there are FNaF ones here so... Anyway I was eventually introduced to the wonderful world of CREEPYPASTA! My first creepy-pasta I had ever heard of was Herobrine. Then my knowledge expanded when I saw a Null video. Then an Entity 303 video. I know pretty much anything on those three creepy-pastas. I was a good reader since 5/6 so I loved to read them. It was so awesome to read them. They distracted me from anything sad in the world because they entertained me. I had them gone away from creepy-pasta for a long while. Occasionally laughing at a stupid Herobrine sighting here and there. Then, I got obsessed with Pokemon creepy-pastas. I read those for so long until... No more. They eventually got stale cause I pretty much read them all. Then, I went on here after being extremely bored and remembering the site. I got an account and now I'm here, writing this. My story is a boring one. I made a few friends, built up a little reputation, made it on the achievement leaderboard, and other stuff. Story of My Joining I joined one great sunny afternoon. I didn't know anything. I decided to make my first pasta which is perhaps my suckiest pasta in existence: The Female Creeper. I might do a remake of it sooner or later. I decided to make another pasta called: The Pickaxe Calls For Me. It was a hit. Then... I read two stories which are perhaps the best on this wiki. Shadow of Unknown and Artiopas. These two series inspired me to write my most famous pasta on the wiki which as of now is known as a classic: Batwing4 Beckons Me. Story of Bawing4 Beckons Me The first Batwing4 Beckons Me was my third story ever on this wiki. It was originally inspired by Shadow of Unknown but installments: 10-21 were inspired by Artiopas. To thank Shadow of Unknown's creator: TheMysteriousHood, I made a character is B4BM named after him: The Hooded One. I actually have the original document without the original changes I made. Did you know Null wasn't originally going to be a girl in it? Did you know that Batwing4's real name was already gonna be revealed? It was. On the original document. But, I made some edits and made the story what it is today. My Life My life. I suppose there is a lot to be said about it. I'm one of the biggest nerds and most liked kids in my school. I have a wonderful life and a good family. I like Legos like any normal creative kid. I often play My Nintendo Switch like any other rich American. I only know English but I'm learning French. If Pig Latian counted as a language, I would list of here because I can speak it fluently. My Fanfiction.net Account I don't just write Minecraft creepy-pastas. I have a fan-fiction account as well where I write Pokemon stories. It is under the same name: GREEN0704. If anyone reading this is a Pokemon fan, please read and review em. I also write Steven Universe fics as well. Goals 1. To become well-known and respected on this wiki. 2. To make a famous water bottle. 3. Defend the wiki IF there are any wars. 4. Having fun with my friends on this site. 5. what am i? I'm a cool guy 10. Shadow of Unknown series: This series actually inspired me to write Batwing4 Beckons Me. It truly is a magnificent series you should check out. 9. Artiopas series: This series is pretty cool. It will always be one of my favorites. 8. Entity 303: Back when I was a retard 6 year old, I believed in creepy-pastas and I always thought this one was the coolest. 7. Null: I personally think Null is the creepiest of the pastas because of of all the mystery surrounding it. 6. Herobrine: This was the first creepy-pasta, not just Minecraft pastas, I ever read. 5. A Not-So-Normal Occurrence series: This series sort of reminds me of Artiopas. 4. Ienai series: This is a weird series that is kinda similar to B4BM. 3. The Stalker Saga: This was another of the first pastas I read. I like pastas like this. 2: Frost Girl: We need more female creepy-pastas on this site. Since they're so rare, I've come to enjoy them more than male creepy-pastas. 1. Do You Hear Footsteps: This is hands down, the best pasta on this site. You can say which ones you think are better in the comments but it won't change my mind. It is one of those rare well thought out stories on here. Whenever I'm depressed about all the shitty pages filling up our wiki, I remember that good ones like this still exist and shall always have a place in my cold, dead heart. # (Tied) Some Abandoned Place: This pasta is awesome. Just awesome. Random Facts 1. My favorite song is Human by Rag and Bone Man. 2. My favorite game is Minecraft/Pokemon. 3. I'm a dog. 4. I was reading full chapter books when I was 5/6. 5. In sixth grade I was reading high school level books. Conclusion Thank you for listening to my story and please make sure to check out my Pastas. Peace Out! -GREEN0704 Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:User backstories Category:MasterFrown0704